


Subtlety

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: He had overlooked such a vocal display, thinking his unresponsiveness to it during their bouts of passion would be enough for Renji to understand that his loudness wasn't appreciated. Renji had missed the signs, of course. Bya x Renji





	Subtlety

**A/n:** I've been reading Bleach for a while and this has become my favorite pairing. I just love these two together!

 **Warning** (s): explicit stuff. Rated M for a very good reason!

 **Disclaimer** : Do. Not. Own...

**Subtlety**

"Uhnn….fuck taichou…" Renji panted hotly into his ear, hovering above him in between his obscenely spread legs and supporting himself with his elbows at either side of his head on the pillows. His thrusts quickened into a faster paced rhythm and Byakuya couldn't contain from letting a few grunts spill himself, his breath knocked out of him with every rough charge of Renji's portruding, tattooed hips and every mdrive of his slick and burning length inside of him. Long and elegant fingers tangled in the bright red mounds of hair cascading from above him as if clinging to the last of his sanity.

"Mnn…you feel…so good…around my cock..." a drawn out moan completed the sentence and had this been his fukutaichou's behavior the first time they had done this, he would've ended things between them right then and there. Kuchiki Byakuya hadn't had many lovers in his lifetime, let alone male lovers. Flings? Yes, but just as the word suggested, they were transitory things and absolutely all of his flings had been remarkably quiet in bed.

Not Renji.

Renji had to voice out every thought and every feeling, along with a few expleitves that would have Byakuya's predecesors turning in their graves...well, more than they already were, anyway. Byakuya hadn't known what to make of them the first time he had heard them. He had overlooked such a vocal display, thinking his unresponsiveness to it during their bouts of passion would be enough for Renji to understand that his loudness wasn't appreciated. Renji had missed the signs, of course, and instead his dirty talking while they did this had been growing embarrassingly creative lately.

He should have known, after all, what did Renji know about subtlety?

So right when the familiar journey towards completion began and he could feel his sack tightening in between his legs and his length pulsating with oncoming release, he turned his head to press his lips against Renji's ear and sucked wetly into the hollow before he whispered in a hoarse and seductive tone.

"Cock me."

He didn't know the meaning of the words, just that many men liked to hear their respective companions say them during intimacy based on a magazine that Renji had brought with him from his latest trip to the material world. He had read it more out of boredom and curiosity. Whatever the words meant, they did Renji in first. A forced grunt spilled from the redhead's lips as his body stiffened and went taut, thick spurts of white fluid oozing out of him freely and filling Byakuya completely.

Byakuya let himself go after that. In a rather blissful post-coital daze he realized he couldn't entirely oppose to Renji's lewd mouth and how it got the best of him during these moments since he couldn't entirely disagree with the fact that he did like it.

Oh well. If you can't beat the enemy, might as well join him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End. I'm sorry this is so short! It's my first time trying my hand at Byakuya and Renji. Much love! Feedback would be nice...


End file.
